The life of Sulpicia Volturi
by Naruthirnith-of-Greenwood.001
Summary: Sulpicia is the wife of the most powerful vampire in the world, but how did she become that? What happend after Didyme died? What happend to Sulpicia and Aro's relationship after the Cullens? Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga or the Volturi.

The life of Sulpicia Volturi

I was a poor orphan girl in Athens I knew I wouldn't last through the pandemic which was rife in the city even the great Pericles himself had fallen ill with the sickness. So it was only a matter of time before a poor street urchin became ill, I had only one option; I had to go try to become a priestess to the goddess Athena but there was only one problem the Acropolis was a very long walk from the outskirts of the city I would have to stop and drink water but that was the thing something deep down inside of me told me it was what was causing the illness. But I decided to go anyway. I walked for what felt like a year knowing that my own life depended on this but I could not ignore the feeling I felt, thirst. I was thirsty 'how could this happen' I thought to myself I walked over to the stream cupped my hands to drink I dipped my cupped hands under the water I lifted my hands up to my mouth and drank, the water tasted vile so I let the rest trickle out of my hands. I stood and carried on walking, after a while I started to feel weak, my vision went cloudy the last thing I saw through my human eyes was an extremely fast extremely beautiful man coming towards me, the last thing I heard through my human ears was the man shouting to his companion, the last thing I felt with my human nerves was extreme, intense pain…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

After a week or so of been unconscious I woke up to find myself in a bed, a bed! I could hardly believe myself, I sat up to find myself face to face with the man who I had seen before I…I… did I die? How would I know?

"Ah hello dear one, you have woken up!" The man cried happily, I wasn't sure how to reply.

"You… you mean I'm not dead?" I asked

"Yes and no." He laughed. Was he crazy?

"What do you mean?" I really wanted to know what he meant.

"I mean you're a vampire!" He said very happily but something told me he must have been serious but how?

"Are you telling me the truth?" I questioned

"Of course dear one, I am Aro I am a vampire too well I would have to be as I changed you! You will start to feel thirst soon so I will get Heidi to go fishing in the town for us, oh and welcome to Volterra we are the Volturi coven!" He exclaimed.

"Thank you Aro." I said in reply to everything he had just said, I could see him better now he had shoulder length black hair it was the colour of a raven, he had crimson eyes and porcelain skin he was perfect and I don't mean just perfect features he was completely beautiful. Although he wasn't the only thing I could see better I could see everything better my vision was so clear and sharp it was amazing.

"You look gorgeous by the way Sulpicia." He said.

"Thank you but how do you know my name?"

"I read every thought you've ever had, I can do that by the way by just touching your skin, I hope you don't mind it's just I was worried about you and held you hand whilst the venom did its work." He said.

"No I don't mind at all." I wished I hadn't said that but what he said surprised me even more.

"I know, I mean I know what you think of me and I think the very same about said that but what he said surprised me even more.

"I know, I mean I know what you think of me and I think the very same about you I was checking up on you whilst you grew up on the streets of Athens it is a long way from Italy and anyway the point is I was looking for a human female to become my mate and I saw what I wanted in you Sulpicia, and I wanted to ask you if you would err marry me and become my mate for life like swans do?" Was he being serious?

"I uh… Yes!" I had to say yes!

"That's good! One moment please Athenodora come in here!" He shouted I don't know why because I could hear everything a lot better.

"Aro, Caius does not like it very much when you shout it hurts his ears." A tall woman said she was pretty in some ways but she was too tall for her features but otherwise she was beautiful.

"Alright tell Caius to grow a pair… only joking tell him I'm sorry… Get Sulpicia ready for her wedding while I go find Marcus and check on my sister she still hasn't woken up, Oh and ask Heidi about a wedding feast see ya!" He said a about a million miles an hour as he left the room.

"Hi my name is Athenodora wife and mate of Caius. You are Sulpicia soon to be wife and mate of Aro?" She said.

"Yes." I replied.

"Right then let's get started!" She said excitedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight saga.**

**Hey people, if there are any reading this could you guys review even if you don't have an account I just want to know is someone is reading this… Thanks, love from gothicrainbowmonkey.001 **

"So Sulpicia, we have to get you ready but before we do let's get you in the bath shall we? Oh and we shall wash your hair, how long has it been since you last washed it?" Athenodora said full speed ahead so it would have been hard for me to understand if I hadn't of been changed into a vampire.

"A week or so ago, I think; but clean water is hard to come by." I replied.

"Well don't you worry clean water hear is no problem, oh did Aro tell you we're in Volterra, that's in Italy?" She asked she must like asking questions.

"Yes he said we are in Italy but not Volterra." I said as she guided me into the bathroom well when I say bathroom I mean it was like a house how big was this place?

"Ok dear just get ready behind that screen over there then step through here get in a call me when you're in I will wash your hair for you." She told me.

"Ok." I said as I walked behind the screen I heard her go out of the room so I took my chiton off I looked down at my body it had changed my ribs and hips were no longer visible I had a hourglass shape instead of a walking skeleton my chest was not as flat either well not at all really, I was surprised at how my body had changed. I walked out and into the bath which was like a public bathing area but it was just me, I climbed down into the bath.

"You in yet?" Athenodora called through to me.

"Yes." I replied.

"Good because I'm coming in." She said as she came in.

"You didn't need to say that." I said.

"I know. Let's get started!" She said whilst she got ready to wash my long blonde hair, when she had finished washing my hair, she helped me out and gave me a piece of cloth to dry myself.

We then walked into a massive room full of fabric it was all white.

"Plenty of choice isn't there?" Athenodora asked me.

"Yes it's so… beautiful I don't know what to say, do they all make different patterns and shapes?" I asked.

"Yes they do, so shall we choose you a dress?" She asked kind of like airily.

"Uh ok…" I said in awe of all of the beautiful materials.

"Well come on then." She said as she pulled me along with her, "So which material do you like?" She asked me as an extremely beautiful woman or vampire which ever she was walked in holding a tray with two glasses on it, they were full of a red liquid which when I smelt it, it made my throat burn, I gasped,

"Don't worry it does that to everyone." Athenodora told me as she handed me a glass I drunk it all very quickly so did Athenodora she took the glass of me when I finished.

"Thank you Heidi you may stay and help use if you would like too." Athenodora told her.

"If you wish me to my lady."

"Yes I think so Heidi, we will need some help."

Even with help of Heidi it took hours to get my 'wedding chiton' perfect, it seemed like a lot for something that I would only use once but hey I guess it's an excuse to wear a pretty outfit. Just as we were finished a knock on the door interrupted us as we made the finishing touches Heidi went to the door.

"Alec, Jane is there something you want?" Heidi asked.

"Yes Heidi, Master Aro says its time because Marcus will only marry them now due to a prior commitment something about pretending to banishing vampires from the city to shut the humans up Master would not let us deal with them…" Said Jane there was something the way she said 'deal with them' it made me nervous.

"Well then come on Sulpicia, its time." Athenodora told me.

**A/N Sorry if this is a bit crap I had serious writers block… AND **

**I know Heidi wasn't actually created at this time but I needed a character that could get blood for the ancient ones… and this has taken a while because of serious editing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…**

**I don't know how much more I will right of this I'm not enjoying writing it anymore, oh and by the way I've skipped a few years. But seriously one review come on people even if you say its crap I don't give one just please, please review and I might do more! : D **

"What do you mean me and Athenodora can't go out anymore?" I asked as Aro was clearly not thinking right.

"I'm sorry Sulpicia dear but it's for your own good" He said. This was not fair how could he do this just because Didyme was killed in 'battle' didn't mean me and Athenodora would do the same!

"But Aro you can't do this!" He couldn't could he?

"Yes I can Sulpicia and it's for your own good how many times do I have to tell you?" Aro said to me as if I were a child.

"This is not FAIR!" I said as I stormed out of our chamber slamming the door behind me, I needed to talk to somebody I actually got on with so I went to find Athenodora; who was surprisingly arguing with Caius over the confinement we had recently found ourselves in, Caius and Athenodora had fights so we were all used to hearing them but I was sad me and Aro never had fights we were each other in different skins so to disagree with him was unusual.

"Athena? Can I come in?" I called through the door.

"Yes Sully, Caius was just leaving." She said as she opened the door and Caius stormed out and I went in.

"Athena can you really believe that they are going to lock us up in this tower for all eternity?" I asked.

"No it's more than unfair just because Didyme was stupid enough to get her self killed does put mean we would be!" She said I know Didyme could have been more careful but she was not stupid, she was my sister.

"I know but we should cope alright I mean we are strong and powerful we-." I started but there was a knock at the door Athenodora went to answer it. Stood there was Aro, Renata (His new body guard he never goes anywhere without her) and a new female whom I had not seen before.

"Athenodora, Sulpicia this is Corin she is her to be your guard!" He exclaimed happily.

"Thank you." Athena and I both said, something was odd about the way we both began to feel we began to feel content with our lives in the tower and somehow we never missed the outdoor world again. Never again…

**Thanks for reading I have left it open so if I get some reviews I will do another chapter if not I won't so you have until the 27****th**** February to review until I do no more chapters so one word REVIEW! Thank you Love gothicrainbowmokey.001 **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hiya so I have just decided to update this because well I don't actually know but hey here it is. **

**Disclaimer: Well I think it's quite obvious that I am not Stephanie Meyer so therefore I do not own Twilight.**

One day a young Vampire arrived in Volterra his name Edward Cullen and he ruined my life.

I of course don't mean that in the literal sense seen as how I died a few thousand years ago, when I first met a Cullen I found the idea of being a vegetarian entertaining but from what Carlisle told me I started to like the idea but soon after that he left Volterra. I didn't come into contact with a Cullen for another three hundred years when Edward came. He came to ask Aro and the others for death because a human girl named Bella was as he believed dead but she was however not she was living the life of an adrenalin junkie, it was a hard decision for Aro to make.

"Picia what should I do? If I thought you were dead I would probably be in the same state as Marcus and I think anyone would rather die than be like. Although we could offer him a place in the guard … Oh Picia what should I do?" Aro said to me as we lay sleepless in our bed.

"Do what you think is right so you could give him what he wants and kill him or you could give him a new life here…" I said turning to face him.

"I should… offer him a place in the guard." He said as I looked into his deep crimson eyes.

"Well then problem solved." I knew what would cheer him up and make him feel that he was who he was the ruler of all vampires and the most powerful vampire and most importantly my husband so I ran my hand across his face to show him what I was thinking.

"Do you know Picia I was thinking the exact same thing…" He replied as we moved closer together and we kissed.

We lost track of time when we left our chambers it was mid-morning Aro had to go tell Caius and Marcus what he had decided. I walked with Athenodora for the whole day just walking around the throne room things got interesting when the Edward came back with his coven sister Alice and the girl that apparently jumped off a cliff and died but I mean I'm not an expert but she seemed pretty alive to me.

"Oh look Sully it's the girl he talked about." Athenodora inclined her head to Bella and Edward.

"Yes I wonder if she still lives of adrenalin…" I pondered allowed only to have my question answered by Athenodora anyway.

"I imagine so if she's here." How simple of you Athenodora.

"Yes she must be…" I said. When Marcus and Caius came in we went to stand near Caius where we stood until Edward, Bella and Alice left. When I then went over to Aro to stand with him whilst we fed.

"So a happy ending for the Cullens?" I asked Aro.

"Yes but she how talented the all are and I wonder what Bella will be like as a vampire…" He said.

"Why?" I asked as I had not being paying attention to the conversation.

"Because I can't read her thoughts and neither can Edward yet Alice can see her future its interesting don't you think?"

"Yes very." I said as we walked into the gardens for a walk after our meals.

**A/N Hey well I did this chapter out of hope someone reads this please review if you are reading Thank you love MrsAstoriaMalfoy.001**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: You know that I'm not Stephanie Meyer so I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: Hiya guys! REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!**

It was a while after when Jane, Demetri andFelix went to Forks to help destroy a newborn army. When they came back they told us that Bella was still human but the time was close when she was to be changed this news delighted Caius,

"We must send a hunting troop after her!" Caius said angrily to my mate.

"No you heard Jane, Alice told them that the date was set Bella will become one of us!" Aro argued back.

"You haven't thought this through Aro the Edward boy won't want to change her when it comes down to it, you do realise that don't you?" Caius continued.

"He will, brother, do not worry." Aro said smiling to himself.

"Oh believe me I'm NOT worrying." Caius yelled.

"Why argue life is to short…" Marcus mumbled.

"Marcus is right there's no point." Athenodora interrupted.

"Of course there's a point!" Caius snapped at his wife. I could tell from Athenodora's face that she was at breaking point.

"I… I-." She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Get out of my sight, you bitch." Caius growled at his mate. Athenodora stared at him for a minute before running out sobbing tearless sobs.

"How can you say that to her?" Aro asked moving over to me.

"She is so stupid can you not see it?" Caius said before also storming out in the opposite direction to the one Athenodora went.

"Marcus what's going on with their relationship?" Aro said as we both went over to him.

"Nothing abnormal it happens to all relationships." Marcus mumbled as usual.

"Ok Marcus whatever." Aro said as we left the room.

"Why is Caius being so mean to Athenodora?" I asked.

"I don't know Picia but I will find." Aro told me as he turned to me he lifted me bridal style and he carried me to our chambers.

A few months later we received a letter informing us of the marriage of Edward and Bella not an invite though which upset Aro. Soon after however a female vampire named Irina a vegetarian vampire came with information that could shatter the peace. She came with news that Bella and Edward had a child; an immortal child. Any vampire will tell you that immortal children are not allowed they are the most illegal action in the vampire world to great an immortal child is punishable by death.

"Are you sure that what you saw was an immortal child, sweetie?" Aro asked.

"Yes I am certain that what I saw was an immortal child my mother created one I know an immortal child when I see one." Irina answered Aro.

"And it was created by whom?" Aro asked.

"What's the point in answering you already know the answer?" Irina asked.

"Just checking." Aro said.

"Ok so what's going to happen to them?" Irina asked.

"Well you realise that this is a very serious accusation don't you?" Caius whom was still not back in my good books asked.

Irina nodded.

"Well then we will have to do something about this then won't we? Aro asked.

"Yes…" Irina said.

"You may go, Jane take our guest to where she can stay." Aro commanded.

"Aro we must gather witnesses!" Caius said.

"Yes I realise that Caius don't worry about that. Picia would you join me on for a walk." Aro asked.

"Of course." I walked over to him. We walked up to the top of the tower up to the roof garden where we sat talking,

"What will happen to the Olympic Coven?" I asked.

"They will be appropriately punished for the crime they have committed." He replied seeming instantly far away as soon as I brought it the Cullens up, I had not forgotten the friendship between my mate and Carlisle It would make him truly sad to kill Carlisle and his coven especially with talents that Alice, Edward and no doubt Bella have.

"Will you have to punish all of them?" I asked trying to sound optimistic.

"Yes Picia because they failed to inform me about the crime committed." Aro said looking heartbroken.

"What would make you feel better?" I asked in my most seductive voice.

"Picia, I believe you already know what will make me feel better." Aro said back to me. As he moved me onto his lap, I undid his cloak and threw it around both of us we slowly fell back onto the bench so as we lay together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Still to my knowledge am not Stephanie Meyer, so therefore do not own Twilight…**

**A/N: Alrighty then… Hello I have missed you all greatly, so I must update, but seriously if anyone is reading this, then Review please, or I may be tempted to end the story here! Muahahaha…**

In the hurried days after hearing about an immortal child, Aro, Marcus and Caius all left Volterra to gather witnesses leaving only a few of us, me and Athenodora and a few guards, including Jane and Heidi, Felix also stayed behind at Aro's command. The young vampire, Irina who told us of the immortal child stayed as well but she was mostly sat in the corner of the turret room.

Athenodora and I didn't talk to her much, she mostly sat in Caius' thrown scowling at fact that as our mates where away we had assumed power temporarily until they returned, I couldn't help but look over at Marcus' thrown, where had she been alive Didyme would've been sat. How Aro could live with the knowledge that he had killed his own sister I do not know… I still cannot believe that he told me he had killed her; but I knew better than to tell anyone as Aro would've been in a 'lot' of trouble… my silence was interrupted when a three female vampires entered the room,

"Who are you and what is your business here?" Felix demanded as he shot in front of them.

A light haired brunette was the first to speak,

"I am Rebecca and these are my coven sisters, Amy and Becky, our mates are a few days behind us, my mate Stefan, Amy's, mate Nathan and Becky's mate Thomas are helping the other ancients to gather witnesses, in Europe." She explained.

"Your mate, he isn't anything to do with the Romanians is he?" Felix asked.

"No, quite the opposite in fact… he was born in Germany around a thousand years ago…" Rebecca explained.

"Felix, I would like to know why they are here…" I interrupted his little…interrogation.

"Yes my lady." Felix said. I decided to talk to the one named Amy.

"So, Amy… tell me where are you from and why have you decided to come here?" I asked her, next to her Becky shifted uncomfortably when I asked them where they were from.

"Uh, well me and Nathan are from England, I was changed by a coven of vampires in London… the same coven that changed Carlisle Cullen… A few years later I found Nathan, he was dying, of the plague up in the North-west of England, in Lancashire. Then a about four years later we went came here to Italy, Venice to be specific, where we met Rebecca and Stefan." Amy explained…

"Venice, are you the infamous vampires of Venice, by any chance?" I asked.

"Yes, well sort of… we do try only to, kill the elderly and weak." She seemed to be apologising…

"I don't mind who you kill. So tell me, why are you here?" I asked again, she seemed to be avoiding the question.

"We came because I was part of the Coven in London, before we were attacked by Carlisle… he killed the vampire who created me… and I have hated him ever since… this is the perfect opportunity to get my revenge." Huh… I like the way she thinks…

"Well then, Felix, make sure that they have the correct security checks and then show them to somewhere that they can wait for their mates." I asked. I quite like power. As they left the room I heard the girl, Becky say to Rebecca,

"I don't like it here, can we go home?" Hearing her say that made me realise how young she must be.

"No we have to help." Rebecca said.

I turned to face Athenodora,

"What do you think?" I asked her.

"I don't know, I trust them I think…" Athenodora has trust issues it would seem.

**A/N: Thank you! That chapter is devoted to my amazing friends, Rebecca, Amy and Lokigirl394! I will try to update tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again? Oh fine, I am NOT Stephanie Meyer! So do NOT own Twilight…**

**A/N: Hello! See told you… here I am updating, this chapter is in Aro's POV because I decided I should, okay, love you all, OH and thank you to Kizzy3rd for reviewing.**

_Aro POV_

_I missed my darling Sulpicia, more in fact then I thought I would. Whilst gathering some witnesses we found a coven of six vampires, the three males, Nathan, Stefan and Thomas, stayed with us to help get witnesses, their mates went to Volterra ahead of us. Of course I chose the wrong guard members, didn't I? The answer is yes! I decided to bring Renata, Demetri, Jane, Alec and my biggest mistake was Heidi… the flirting between her and Demetri is ridiculous, it's all the time! My thoughts where interrupted by non- other than, Demetri._

"_Master, I believe I have found the scent of at least two vampires." He informed me._

"_Where?" I asked._

"_About fifty miles ahead, give or take a few miles…" _

"_How fast are they traveling?" _

"_They aren't they seem to be still." Demetri told me._

"_Well, then, Demetri, Heidi, and I will go." I told the group._

"_I don't think so Aro, you have been to all of the covens and nomads, Marcus or I should go." Typical Caius._

"_Very well, Marcus you go." I decided just to annoy Caius._

"_Alright…"Marcus said in his usual sigh._

_I watched as they set off, Demetri and Heidi can't stop looking at each other, and 'accidently' catching each other with their hands .I turned to face Caius he was pulling his world famous angry face._

"_What?" I asked._

"_You know when I said me or Marcus, I meant me!" Caius complained…_

"_Oh… sorry I had no idea I thought you meant Marcus…" I answered all innocently._

"_Have you seen Demetri and Heidi, they I believe, wish to become mates… surely we should not allow them to, if they ask…" Caius said._

"_I don't know brother; they have had feelings for each other for, what, six hundred years at least." I answered back._

"_Yes but still, the guard cannot be mated! They develop to stronger feelings for each other and would take stupid risks for each other!" Caius argued, why must he always argue? _

"_I don't mind. They, Demetri and Heidi have done remarkably well not, mating by accident; we know that they have been extremely close to doing so." I said._

"_No Aro, only you know how close they have come to mating as you have read their minds!" Caius said and to be fair he did have a point. _

"_Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" _

"_Yes, but, we still should not allow them to mate." Caius seemingly had some problem with letting them mate, but why should he care?_

"_I have decided that, if they want to mate, then we will let them, but, before we have been to Forks, because what if one of them got killed before they had chance to mate, I think the survivor would try to leave the Volturi, whereas if one was killed after they mated they would have to stay, for support." I declared, the three males that had decided to help us where stood close to us, I turned and talked to them instead of Caius. It was about half an hour when Marcus, Demetri and Heidi returned with two females and a male, so Demetri was right, there were at least two vampires, plus one._

"_We found three." Marcus mumbled._

"_Oh, wonderful! Have they decided to help us?" I asked._

"_Well two of them have, one female is rather hostel to the idea…" Demetri informed me, whilst saying that he glanced at Heidi several times, which made me decide to tell them that I would allow them to mate._

"_Well that can be sorted out, can't it Jane?" I asked which is Jane's queue to do her thing._

"_Yes, master." She said, she is so obedient. And so she caused the female vampire great pain, I remember when I asked her to do that to me… I still shiver when I think about it…_

"_Anyway, whilst Jane is persuading the female, Demetri, Heidi, I was wondering if perhaps you would like to, become a, err, bonded pair?" I asked._

"_Uhm…" Was Demetri's answer, which made me realise he was speech less._

"_I think, we do don't we Demetri?" Heidi answered._

"_Uh, Yes, we err do…" Demetri agreed nervously, I turned to look at Caius, who was scowling at me._

"_Well, you may, when we get back to Volterra!" And for some strange reason they both looked at each other, grinning. It was a short trip after that, Demetri was on alert more than normal, I got the feeling that Demetri and Heidi both wanted to get back to Volterra._

**A/N: Ok, so hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The reason, I have gone on quite a lot about Heidi and Demetri, is because I am giving them a story all to themselves, and yes I know they don't become a bonded pair, but for the purpose of their story they are, and it is basically going to be happening at the same time as this, So keep your eyes peeled… Until next time! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Three guesses…. I am not Stephanie Meyer…**

**A/N: Hi everyone! I would like to Thank Rebecca, because she reviewed… and you know how much I love them… Oh, by the way this chapter is back to Sulpicia's view point.**

When Aro walked into the room, I felt complete; after all I hadn't seen him in a month! I ran down the marble staircase to him and hugged him, no way was I letting him go for a month ever again. And he must've read that thought because he looked a t me like 'I don't want to let you go either', our embrace didn't last long, he walked over to talk with the witnesses, it wasn't until later that we caught up with each other.

I was sat on our bedlooking at my reflection when Aro opened the door.

"Sulpicia, I have missed you, so, so much." He told me as he moved to sit next to me.

"I have missed you too." I said as I leaned my head against his chest, he kissed the top of my head; we fell back on the bed.

The next morning, or at least we assumed it was morning, the light was shining through the curtains of our room, Aro got up and was dressed in his usual suite within seconds, he got my clothes out of my wardrobe, he chose a 1950s style dress, for me, I got up and changed. We then walked down the marble staircase into the Turret room, Caius and Athenodora where both already there, Marcus wouldn't be down until later he would be visiting Didyme's tomb in the chapel. Aro went over to Heidi and Demetri, need we guess why…

Later that day the rest of our witnesses arrived, and Aro, Marcus and Caius held an entire coven meeting, even, the lower members of the guard came.

"I am sure we all know why we're here don't we?" Aro asked

"Yes." A few of them mumbled, others nodded.

"Well then, we must inform you all, what our decision is, we have decided that the entire coven will go to Forks," My face must've looked like 'what da hell you on about' when Aro said what came next, "Including Sulpicia and Athenodora!" I wasn't the only one to be shocked, Athenodora and most of the guard all gasped with complete shock, where me and Athenodora finally going to be allowed out of the tower?

"What? Master are you sure that that's a good idea?" Jane asked, she just liked been alone with Aro, childish crushes are so funny aren't they?

"Jane, are you questioning our authority?" Caius asked in an angry tone.

"No, no of course not... master" Jane stammered.

"Good, now, Demetri, when would you say would be best to arrive in Forks?" Aro asked.

"I believe that the best time to arrive would be, in about a week…" Demetri informed us.

"Well, we best set off tomorrow then…" Aro told us.

"Master, won't they know that we're coming?" Alec asked.

"Yes they will, but that won't make a difference, there will be the Cullens there and maybe a few other covens and perhaps a few witnesses." Aro said cheerfully.

"Well then, what are you all still doing here? Go get ready." Caius said, I get the feeling that he like's yelling at people. Me and Athenodora left with the guard, we wanted to find our black cloaks it had been a long, long time since the last time we had worn them.

**A/N: Really short chapter I know, but it had to be, if you guys want me to be able to update again this week… Don't forget to check out my new story about Demetri and Heidi, it's called 'Bonded' so check it out sometime… Don't forget to review, you guys know that I love it! Until next time, farewell… **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: In case you still haven't guessed, I am NOT Stephanie Meyer!**

**A/N: Hey you guys… Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, writers block and all, Once again I am Sorry, hey have you guys seen the new Breaking Dawn trailer yet? It looks great… I speak this purely because the Volturi are in it! Oh and if you have seen the trailer, you know the cloak Aro has on? Well that's the one he I have put him taking, cos that cloak is epic!**

Preparing for our little excursion to Forks was, well, not fun at all because me and Athenodora were only allowed to take our Black cloaks and a few dresses each. Aro took his best cloak and more of his boring black suits, he took his, 'I'm going to pretend like I don't want to kill you all,' suit for when we come face to face with the Cullens. I must admit I was nervous about what might happen after all there was a chance, however small it may be that, we would not return to Volterra or perhaps, Aro would get hurt or even… killed. My thought chain was interrupted by a knock on the door; my guard Amelia answered the door. To my surprise it was two of the females that had to come to Volterra a few days ago, Rebecca and Amy they were with Jane.

"My Lady, these two witnesses have come requested that they see you immediately." Jane told me.

"They may enter, Jane you may stay there I am quite safe with Amelia." I said as Jane had started to follow them into Aro and my chamber, she just wants to go in there so she can steal Aro's pillow…

"As you wish, my Lady. I will be outside the door." Jane replied.

"Thank you Jane." I said closing the door Amelia moved closer to me in case of any trouble.

"My Lady, we have just received news that from one of our Nomad friends that the Cullens have lost two of their Coven." Rebecca informed me.

"What, Who?" I asked.

"We believe it to be Alice and Jasper." Rebecca told me.

"Thank you that is most helpful news. You may go." I told them, I had to find Aro to tell him.

"Um, ok." They said turning to exit. The door opened from the other side, Aro entered. Rebecca and Amy then exited.

"Amelia, you may leave us." Aro told Amelia.

"Yes, Master." Amelia said as she left the room.

"What did they want?" Aro asked me, moving over to me wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing my cheek.

"You already know." I said turning round to nestle my face into his chest.

"Your right, I do. So our last night in Volterra for a few weeks… What should we do?" He asked me.

"I think you already know that as well…" Was my answer.

"Yes I do." In seconds we were on our bed.

The next morning was hurried we had to get to where the humans kept their, Aeroplanes. Aro was telling me on the Aeroplane how if the worst came to worst during the confrontation, he would not take part in the battle nor would Caius and Marcus; this reassured me a little but not much…

**A/N: Ok another short chapter but as I said before I had writers block and this was literally all I could put in this part of the story, so I should be able to update really soon I'm done with exams for this year… YAY! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: … Not Stephanie Meyer… Don't own Twilight…**

**A/N: Huh *storms off dramatically* none of you guys have reviewed! That makes me sad! Unless you want me to leave the story here… Then review… I accept anonymous reviews, so go now click review, oh no wait a minute read the chapter first then **review**…**

_Aro POV_

_Bringing my dear Sulpicia with me to Forks would not be but it was safer with us then it would be to leave her and Athenodora at home in Volterra with only a few guards… These were my thoughts all the way to Forks on the plane I was sat next to Sulpicia we talked about… stuff…_

"_Sulpicia, we will make it through this don't worry." I told her as I was holding her hand and knew exactly what she was thinking._

"_I'm not worried, Aro. I just think it's bizarre that Carlisle would do such a thing as break one of the most important laws of our society…" Sulpicia told me, it was odd because I had been thinking a very similar thing._

"_I know but it won't have been Carlisle's idea, it was probably their new born… Bella." I told her._

"_So does that mean Carlisle doesn't have to die?" She asked me._

"_I don't know yet Sulpicia but if I can, I will spare Carlisle." I hoped that this would be the case but whether we would be that lucky._

"_It's not fair how we have to punish everyone in the Coven." She thought like this a lot but she never really said thing like this out loud._

"_Sulpicia, you know that it's the law!" I said I must admit it is rather annoying when she acts like this, like the law is flexible; but I love her and always will because she is my mate._

"_I know and I do realise that but it's the Cullens! They have never broken the law before, you said that the newborn whilst she was human had figured out what the Cullens are and they had tried to hide it from her, if any member of that Coven has broken the law it'll be the newborn, Aro. Is there really any need to do this?" She ranted._

"_Sulpicia-." I started but she interrupted me._

"_No, Aro; this is wrong!" Then she got up and walked off somewhere to the back of the Volturi jet…_

_I must admit I was extremely worried about what could happen… The Cullens have allies, lots of them and most of them are Nomads but the other Vegetarian Vampires the Denali coven also allies of the Cullens had friends; gifted friends. My thoughts seem to have a habit of getting interrupted at the moment, Jane had approached me._

"_I saw Lady Sulpicia walking off; I wondered if you wanted any company?" Well look at that I managed to get myself a stalker how do I do it…? _

"_No Jane! How many times do me and Marcus have to tell you that I don't want your 'company' you are like a daughter to me!" I ranted I was getting panicky._

"_Oh my god, I didn't mean like that! ...Well actually I did, fine I'll go!" Jane said as she turned and walked away._

"_Master, we're nearing the airport." Demetri said. _

"_Really?"_

"_Yes master, where is Lady Sulpicia?" _

"_Demetri, I don't know she walked off before… would you go find her?" _

"_Yes master." Demetri left, he and Heidi seemed to be happy together although Marcus knows how they are… Just then Sulpicia returned._

"_We're landing." I told her._

"_I know." She told me, I don't know why she's been like this…_

**A/N: Ok so… it's almost here! The climax, review and I shall update tomorrow (I will whether or not but I like getting reviews!). Also check out my new story Breaking Point, it's a Leonardo story, if you're in the UK you may remember the CBBC TV series well I have written a story about it! If you're anywhere else in the World it should make sense as I have tried to explain the plot. Ok so yeah Reviews are loved!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I most certainly don't own Twilight….**

**A/N: Long time no see, huh? Will I have drafted and redrafted this like fifth-teen times… I might upload one of them as a one shot sometime… Ok so in this chapter we are at the end of the confrontation… I had to miss quite a lot out because otherwise everyone would've died and I don't want that… So here it is… Oh yeah and I listened to a symphonic version of the Paramore song Decode and rather depressingly the funeral march a lot whilst writing this…**

Aro stood talking to Carlisle; I remembered how happy Aro always was when Carlisle stayed in Volterra with us, to see how angry Carlisle obviously was with all this business and with Aro made my venom covered heart ache. I watched from the trees as Aro turned and left with Demetri, Felix and Renata in toe, my husband's facial expression was one I had only ever seen once and that was when Didyme was killed, it was a look of grief that would make anyone sad.

Aro eventually got to where I was standing, I took his arm.

"Are you ok?" I asked, but I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that he wasn't…

"I'm… No not really…" He said quietly.

"I'm sorry, but at least you didn't have to execute any of the Cullens…" In no normal context would that cheer anyone up… well this is no normal circumstance…

"Yes, I suppose, but Picia they will hate me for a life time." Of all the millennia I had spent with Aro I had never seen him like this.

"Well it's a good job we're vampires then isn't it?"

"Yes, yes, it is." He said smiling.

"What will cheer you up?"

"Hmm, well I shall have to think…"

"Oh, really? I thought you'd know…"

"I do… but we shall have to wait till we get back on the plane… Speaking of the plane… why were you mad at me on the plane?"

"Aro, you were going to kill one of your closest friends, why do you think I was mad at you?"

"I suppose so… I thought… actually I don't really know what I was thinking…" There, my Aro is back!

"You never do know what you're thinking…"

"You're right I don't…"

We walked in silence for a while, we got to Seattle airport just after nine o' cloak at night, we walked slowly after the day's events… Demetri approached us.

"Master, the humans on the departure desk want to know if we're all flying together… They don't seem to believe us when we tell them that we have a jet on call… what should we tell them?" He explained; he seemed much happier now that he and Heidi have become mates…

"Hmm, perhaps we should fly tomorrow instead… Demetri ask Heidi to find a suitable hotel for us all?" Aro asked, Demetri nodded and turned he then walked over to Heidi.

I soon found out why Aro decided that we should all stay over at a hotel… Let's just say the hotel staff has some tidying up to do when the go in there… We went over to the airport after a quick bite to eat. It was nice to arrive home in Volterra, I had only just realised quite how much I had missed it.

**A/N: So what did you think? I know its crap but it was this or everyone died… So yeah please review because I'm not sure about the future of this story and three reviews will save it... **

**Till next time,**

**TheOneRing.001**


End file.
